


Those Damn Brats!

by FireFaceOutlook



Category: One Piece
Genre: Originally for ASL Bro Week on tumblr, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: This is a poem from Dadan's perspective for the ASL Bros!  I hope everyone enjoys!





	

At first I didn’t care for Ace,

Who was only trying to find his place.

Luffy was dumped on me

And boy did I want to scream.

Then Sabo appeared

And stayed as I feared.

But I’ve taken a shine

To those damn brats of mine.

  


Then Sabo was gone, much to my dismay,

And I wanted that Celestial Dragon to pay.

My original two boys grew up strong,

And their departure from here didn’t take long.

Ace was lost in a war so unfair,

And Luffy’s pain I wish I could share.

Those damn brats have made me cry

And made me proud by flying their flags high.


End file.
